


Rescue

by snowynight



Category: Daughters of the Dragon
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, F/F, First Time, Oblivious, Pining, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-03
Updated: 2011-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-16 01:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny was kidnapped and Misty set out to rescue him, and she also needed to rescue her friendship with Colleen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [garrideb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/garrideb/gifts).



> Thanks to my beta littlebutfierce!

At the meeting room, Danny idly drew a tiger on the document before him. The meeting was boring and he didn’t know why he was needed there. The business details flew over his head. He wished that he could be outside as Iron Fist again. He folded the piece of paper into an airplane and was seriously tempted to throw it at the current speaker. Please let anything, anything, anything exciting happen...

The meeting finally ended. Danny sighed and left the building. A car with darkened windows was parked by the road. The window rolled down and the driver asked, “Are you Danny Rand?”

“Yes, I am.”

“Good, please get in.” The door on the back side was now open.

Danny figured that it was a company car and got in. Inside a hand grabbed him and covered his nose with pungent-smelling cloth. He struggled but soon faded into unconsciousness.

* * *

  
Misty returned to the office, tired. It had been a busy day, trailing the target across nearly half of New York, encountering a robbery and giving testimony at the police station. She saw that Colleen was still at her computer. She waited for a moment and asked, “How are you today?"

"Fine." Colleen said, not turning away from the monitor. Misty wondered what was so interesting on the screen. She tried again.

“We haven’t done things together outside of work for a long time. Maybe we should watch a movie tomorrow night. I know...”

“No, thanks.”

Misty frowned. Lately their conversations were all like this, reduced to single word exchanges. At first she thought Colleen was just tired or preoccupied and let it go. But the situation had continued for so long that she couldn’t overlook it. She considered the possibility that Colleen had some dangerous matter to attend to, and preferred to do it alone. But when Misty asked her Colleen said no. And when Misty followed her, she found nothing particularly unusual. Now she only worried. They were drifting apart but she didn't know why. She wanted to say something more when her cell phone rang.

"Misty Knight speaking. What? Yes, I understood. I’m coming." She hung up.

Colleen asked, "What's happened?"

"Someone kidnapped Danny," Misty said. It said something about their lives that it sounded ordinary, she thought “I’ll call Luke.”

“Hi. This is Misty. Danny was kidnapped... No, I’m not kidding. Meet you at Danny’s company headquarters.”

Misty and Colleen grabbed a cab. It was only when they were inside that Misty realized that she didn’t know the address Fortunately the cab driver knew the name Rand Company.

They reached Danny's office. It looked grand, impersonal, and huge, nothing like Danny. The vice president Mr. Li and Luke were already there.

 

Mr. Li said, "We were having a meeting... You know how Danny is with meetings. Later one of the managers told me that she saw Danny being pulled into a car. Then today when I came to work I found this note."

It read, "Send a billion dollars in three days to this bank account. Otherwise Danny Rand will be no more. Signed, the cleverest man in the world."

“I didn’t believe it at first, but when I called his cell phone, someone answered it and demanded money,” the vice president continued.

“Did you call the police?”

“No. His other identity might come out and it’ll be bad, for both him and the company. So I called you first.”

"Who’s ‘The cleverest man in the world’ ?" Misty asked.

"This isn't Reed Richards, that's to be sure, " Luke said.

"It sounded like a supervillain with a delusion of grandeur. We find the one who kidnapped Danny in three days, walk into the lair and rescue Danny, no problem," Colleen said.

Misty said, "I think you're right."

“We have enough funds to pay the ransom, so you don’t need to worry about money. I’ll pay it with the company’s special expense account,” Mr. Li said, making a face at the last few words.

Misty wondered how rich Danny really was. “We’ll keep in contact. Don’t worry, I’m sure we’ll find him.” She prayed in her heart that it was true, having heard too many stories about kidnappings turned to murder at work. But Danny was Iron Fist. Surely he would be all right?

“Danny always praises your ability. I have full confidence in all of you,” the vice president said.

Misty asked him for further details before they left

Then Misty, Colleen and Luke found a diner and sat together. Luke said, "I'll contact my snoop, to see whether he knows anything. Daredevil too. He knows many people on the street."

"I’ll contact my friends on the force to check the car license number and bank account," Misty said.

Colleen said, "I'll just hit people until they tell.”

"Colleen!" Misty frowned.

"I’m only joking. I'll be the muscle to your brains."

“All right. Keep in touch,” Luke said and then left.

Back to the office, Colleen volunteered to do an Internet check on the recent supervillains at large. "Dr. Doom? No, he would send Doombots and have more style. Machinesmith? Who’s he? Dr Nightshade? It’s a possibility. I’ll print out these possibilities. We'll have to see if Luke finds anything,” she said, gathering her stuff to leave.

"Colleen, did I do anything wrong?" Misty asked.

Colleen replied, "No. Why do you ask?"

"I think our relationship’s been colder than usual,” Misty said, “ If I did anything..."

"No, you haven't," Colleen said with a bitter smile.

“Then why’re you so cold toward me?”

“It’s not you. It’s me. Give me some time. I’ll work it out.”

Misty couldn’t help but say, “You can always talk to me, you know.”

“Let’s divide the list into two halves. It‘ll go faster. I’d send one to Luke, if I thought Luke would check his email account.”

“All right,” Misty sighed.

* * *

The first person on Misty’s list was Doctor Nightshade. She was a highly probable candidate: smart, manipulative, and probably holding a grudge against Luke and Danny for foiling her plans. That was why Misty was in her car, spying on her.

However, Doctor Nightshade seemed to have turned over a new leaf. Misty followed her to a glass office building. Careful inquiry revealed that she had patented her robotic inventions and was now negotiating cooperation with several companies, including Stark Industries. Her werewolves were nowhere in sight. Maybe she got rid of them for good. With her intelligence and colourful past, she was invited to several TV talk shows to be a guest. The staff at the TV studios told Misty that Doctor Nightshade had captured quite a few hearts. There was no sign that she was connected to Yellow Claw or starting another gang.

Vehicle surveillance was extremely boring, as you had to sit in the same place for a long time staring at the building door. It gave Misty a lot of time to think about Colleen.

Colleen was her best friend. She knew her secret and had seen every inch of Misty’s body--they’d had a standing agreement when Misty was still single and Colleen said she was too new to the city to find someone. Women had needs, after all, and she was tired of strangers asking questions about her arm. Colleen was the first person to look straight into her eyes after the injury and her patting on the arm felt comforting, rather than irritating.

Then Misty met Danny. Misty was befuddled as to how two such different people could start a relationship. She was an urban rat private detective. He was a rich orphan raised in the deep mountains. Colleen had made a face and joked that Misty was a cradle robber when she heard the news and Misty didn’t blame her. Colleen was the one to say that they should end their agreement. “You have your boy toy little boyfriend now,” she had said with a smile and Misty agreed.

Misty would have thought Colleen would get along fine with Danny. They were both trained under a strict regime in an Asian country. They both belonged to two different worlds. They were both cheerful, outgoing and energetic. But Colleen seemed to be … not exactly distant, but definitely not on the best terms with him. Perhaps it was the age difference.

Misty thought everything was fine, but one day when she reached for Colleen ‘s hand, Colleen shied away from her touch. Misty paused and they both stared at each other. Another day she couldn’t wait to tell Colleen something funny she’d seen at work, but Colleen didn’t seem to get the joke. Small incidents stacked up and their casual intimacy was replaced by awkwardness. Their friendship became precarious but she was determined to repair it.

* * *

  
Misty was back in her car checking the second name on the list. Buck Mitty was a formerly renowned entomology professor at Empire State University. Why he thought donning an insect-theme costume and turning to petty crime was a sensible career move was beyond her, but she checked up on him anyway. Turned out he was already in custody Apparently Spiderman caught him by threatening his precious roaches. Misty shook her head. She hoped he learned his lesson and gave up this costumed business.

She was checking the next name when the phone rang. "I got something," Luke said. "Daredevil said it was possible that Egghead was involved."

The name sounded familiar. It was the next one on the list. “How did he know?”

“One of the thugs hired to kidnap Danny boasted about it in a bar. Daredevil took him for questioning and his description of the employer matched that of Egghead.”

“Does he know where Egghead is holding Danny?”

Luke told Misty an address.

“Good. I’ll tell Colleen. We’ll hit the place tonight.”

“See you there.”

* * *

  
“Luke find a clue? Oh, I lost this time,” Colleen said.

“It’s not exactly a game, but yeah, we finally have a firmer clue to follow.”

“What are we waiting for? Let’s go.”

The phone rang. Misty picked it up.

“It’s about Danny...” Mr. Li said.

“All right. I’ll be there as soon as possible.”

Misty opened the door and Colleen followed her to the car. “What’s happened?” Colleen asked.

“I don’t know, but it sounds urgent.”

When Misty and Colleen arrived at the company and took the elevator to the top floor, the vice president was already waiting for them.

“Look at the window!” he said, leading them to Danny’s office.

On the glass were words written in red: “Next time, I’ll bring his finger!”

“I came in here a few minutes ago and called you as soon as I saw it.”

Misty clenched her fists, taking deep breaths to calm down. She touched the window and said, “Don’t worry, it was only red paint. We’ll get him safe.”

“I know, though please hurry.”

* * *

  
A vein on Luke’s neck throbbed. “We’ll get that guy, no problem.”

Misty nodded, and put a hand on his shoulder. She knew that Luke cared about Danny a lot, and Danny also saw him as a brother. “Definitely.”

They arrived at the address. It was an abandoned building. While it might have seen better days, now it was just another victim of urban decay. The paint was peeling, the windows were all broken, and the door was half-open. It seemed like a good place to keep your hostage.

Misty, Luke, and Colleen climbed up the stairs cautiously and located the door indicated by their lead. Misty and Luke glared at each other in a silent contest of will, then Luke said, “I’ll take the door. Invulnerable skin.”

Misty gave up. “All right.” She and Colleen waited at both sides of the door, ready to run into the apartment.

Luke kicked it open and ran inside, with Misty and Colleen taking cover behind the furniture. He opened every door and said, “Empty.”

“Either the thug was lying, or Egghead moved,” Colleen said.

Luke said, “Not many people dare to lie to Daredevil, so I think it’s the latter.”

“We need to go then,” Misty said, slumping her shoulders and frowning

They left the building with a lowered spirits. Luke left them, saying that he was going to pump some people for information, while Misty and Colleen returned to their car.

“Danny would be be more valuable alive, but...”

Colleen nodded. “There are many ways to give someone pain worse than death.”

“Hopefully they won’t follow through with their threat. Otherwise...”

“You’re really worried about Danny a lot.”

“Of course, I love him and he’s in danger.”

There was a self-deprecating grin on Colleen ‘s face. “Of course.”

Misty realized that it was the first time in days that they were really talking and asked, “Colleen, is there anything wrong?”

“I’m all right, just... Have you ever tried reaching for the moon, and knowing that no matter how hard you tried you would fail, but you still try anyway, even if it hurts?”

Misty thought about the passion that drove her through college and then career, and the bomb that changed everything. She said wholeheartedly, “I know.” Looking at Colleen’s face bathed in the street light, she would never have thought Colleen was suffering. _She’s really a rotten friend,_ she thought.

“Then you’ll know, no, you still know what I’m thinking.”

“You can tell me. I’m always here for you.”

“I especially can’t tell you.”

“Why?” Misty asked, feeling the mistrust hurt.

“Misty, you’re the … please ignore me. There’s nothing.”

Misty wanted to continue the discussion, but the firmness of Colleen’s expression told her that it would be useless. The return journey was quiet.

 _  
_ The next day at the office, Misty was surprised to see that both Luke and Colleen. Colleen said, “I found a new lead to Egg Head. He’s the self-proclaimed archenemy of Ant Man. It made sense for Ant Man to keep track of him. Beside, Egg Head was said to be usually hiding in the Bowery and one of Ant Man’s special abilities is tracking people using ants.”

“This ability sounds weird, but it’ll be very useful.”

“I’ve already contacted the Avengers Mansion and Ant Man said he would meet us soon.” There was a knock on the door as Colleen finished speaking.

A man in red spandex and a white helmet with antennae walked in.

“You must be Ant Man,” Misty said.

“Yes.” His voice sounded metallic through the helmet. “Miss Wing contacted me with your problem and I’m glad to help. Can you show me a picture of Mr. Rand?”

Colleen handed him one that Misty recognized as a group photo of Luke, Danny, Colleen and her. “This is Danny,” she said, pointing.

“Thank you.” Ant Man picked up the photo and said, “I’ll transmit this image with my helmet to ants around New York. With the ants’ network Mr. Rand can be located anywhere that ants exist, which is nearly all the world except the polar region.”

“Do it then, “ Misty said and took a New York map.

Ant Man pointed a finger at the map and murmured to himself, “This way, left, outside three buildings? …” Finally he pointed on the map, “Here.”

“Let’s go,” Misty said to Colleen and Luke.

“I’ll go with you,” Ant Man said, “to give you updates on Mr Rand’s location and … I have some unfinished business with Egg Head.”

“Fine,” Misty said. Ant Man’s bright costume was too obvious, but he might be useful.

Misty, Colleen and Luke got into her car. Misty worried about fitting Ant Man inside, but he suddenly grew smaller and smaller and then disappeared. Misty, Luke and Colleen all froze to avoid stepping on Ant Man. Then Misty heard his voice near her ear: “I’m riding an ant above your shoulder.”

Misty turned slightly and noticed an ant hovering. If she squinted really hard, she could see a very tiny red figure on top of it. This would be useful for surveillance.

They drove to the location Ant Man instructed. It was an old warehouse. Ant Man said, “I’ ve received signals from my ants. There were seven colourful people and a dozen of what should be minions. Mr. Rand was apparently kept there, not moving.”

Misty asked, “Is there a back door?”

“Yes. I checked the floor plan,” Colleen said.

“Then Colleen and I’ll go from the front with Ant Man, while Luke enters from the back.”

Luke raised an eyebrow at the arrangement, but he said nothing.

“Let’s go!”

When Misty and Colleen entered the warehouse, they saw Danny tied up to a machine, seemingly unconscious. A stout man with an egg-shaped head, along with Scorpion, Shocker, Tiger Shark, Radioactive Man and Whirlwind, were already there.

“Well, you really have a name that suits you, Egg Head,” Colleen said.

“Don’t taunt someone for something he can’t control, even if it’s true,” Misty said.

Egg Head’s face was reddened with anger. “Don’t call me Egg Head!”

“Then what should we call you, Egg Head?” Misty said, trying to agitate him so he wouldn’t notice Luke coming.

“How dare you, how dare you disturb my brilliant kidnapping plan? It doesn’t matter, because I’m ready for you. Go! Masters of Evil!”

“It’s really an unimaginative name,” Colleen commented. She took out her katana and jumped into the fight.

Shocker directed his air blasts toward the ground, propelling him for a great leap and charged toward Misty, ready to use his gauntlet on her. Misty shortened the distance between them and pulled Shocker’s arm toward himself with her iron arm, thumping a fist between his eyes with her other hand. He shouted, trying to use the free hand to attack her, while she pulled him over her shoulder and knocked him down. By her side, Colleen feigned an attack on Beetle and used the chance to strike his unprotected side, going for his legs. Luke jumped into the fight and grabbed Scorpion’s tail. “Behind you!” he shouted. Misty jumped left and avoided Shocker just in time.

"Colleen!" She turned and slammed her knee into his groin, making him scream. Then she twisted Shocker’s arm until she heard the satisfying sound of a dislocated joint. So far they had the upper hand.

Then Egg Head took out a remote and said, “Ha ha, once I press the button, the machine will crush the rich boy!”

Misty rushed him, fighting the remote out of his hand. Only when she heard a muffled shout behind her did she realize that Colleen took a blast Shocker meant for her.

Egg Head tried to use the moment of distraction to grab the remote, but Misty kicked a knee to his groin. While he was screaming, Misty turned to Shocker and hit a sword hand on his neck, knocking him down. She pressed the button but the machine kept moving. Egg Head laughed and said, “There’s no use. The remote only has an open function.”

Then suddenly the sound of the machine stopped. Egg Head’s eyes were wide as Misty thumped a fist on his nose. He yelled, holding his bleeding nose. Then Misty knocked him down.

She looked up and saw that Luke had already overcome Scorpion. The Beetle was still moaning on the ground so she signalled Luke to check over Danny while she ran to Colleen. She checked over the vital signs of Colleen and held her hand in hers. Then Ant Man squatted by her side and said, “I’m calling an ambulance and the police. Is your friend all right?”

“She will be,” Misty said. She tried to tell herself that Colleen was tough but who knew what the Shocker’s weapon could do to human organs?

The ambulance and the police arrived far too late and took the supervillains into custody. Ant Man said to Misty and Luke, “Mr. Rand’s vital signs are steady. I think he’s drugged, but I can try and find the antidote.”

“Thank you.”

“I saw a crowd of ants on an electrical cable. Are they yours?” Luke asked.

“Yes, I called my friends to help.”

Misty wasn’t much interested in the conversation. What she wanted were the two people she loved taken to the hospital as soon as possible.

Love?

Yes, she loved Danny. She always knew that she loved Colleen as a friend, but was it more?

Misty went into the ambulance and looked at Colleen’s pale face. Colleen had been there for her since the very beginning. They’d been through so much. Colleen saw her at her worst, patched her up at her worst and …

Perhaps what she felt about Colleen was more than friendship.

“I wish I were down there instead of her,” she said to Luke.

“I wish that they were both all right,” Luke agreed.

“But why did she do that? She could‘ve warned me with a shout.”

“Perhaps because she cared about you too much, more than herself.”

Misty stared at her, eyes wide. Did he mean...

But Colleen really was always there for her. She got her worst jokes, took a strip off her when Misty was too serious, laughed and fought with her. Colleen’s words and behaviour only changed after Danny and Misty got together.

But what should she do?

She could do nothing. Perhaps Luke didn’t mean what she was thinking. Perhaps she was thinking too much. She knew that she could return to her routine. She and Colleen would overcome the gloom in their friendship; they always did. She did love Danny.

But was it fair to both of them?

Misty was quiet on the journey.

 

One month later:

“Honestly, why did you break up with Danny?” Colleen asked. There were no signs that she had been in the hospital.

“There is another person that I want to spend my life with more.”

There was a faked smile on Colleen’s face. “Really? Who’s the lucky person? I’ve never heard you talking about this.”

“You know the person.”

“You’re not talking about Luke, right?”

“No.There was someone, someone who was always there, and I didn’t appreciate it enough. But now I really want to take the chance, no matter what.”

There was a mixture of fear and hope on Colleen’s face. “You’re talking about...”

Misty felt her hands wet and cold. “If you’ll have me, I want to be with you.”

“Are you sure you’re not looking for rebound sex?”

“No! I treasure our friendship too much for that.”

Colleen stood still, and Misty could see that conflict was written on her face. Did I make the wrong move? Misty thought. But at least she tried.

Then Colleen said, “I hope you know what you’re talking about.” Then she stepped forward and pressed her lips on Misty’s.

Colleen’s kiss was like herself: single-minded, tactical. Misty closed her eyes to feel the soft texture of the lips pressing on her, and she yielded under the careful pressure. Their tongues tangled, their arm holding each other tight, as if wanting to press into each other. They kissed until they had to breathe, and then they kissed again. Misty had kissed Colleen before, but this time she could feel that Colleen was wide open to her. She trembled because of the precious gift entrusted to her, and swore that she would keep it safe.

Colleen’s lips finally pulled away, with Misty moaning a protest. There was a dreamy look in Colleen’s eyes and Misty suspected that she wasn’t much better, either.

“Together,” Colleen said.

“Together,” Misty agreed.


End file.
